


Just a Fan(Tsukiyama/Yamatsuki)

by CrimsonSyalis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Former relationship with Kuroo, Kuroken side relationship, M/M, Neighbors, Tsukishima doesn't understand love, Tsukishima is a famous model, Yachi is a model manager, Yamaguchi is a fanboy, haikyuu!! - Freeform, probably gonna do a fanfic for the kuroken in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSyalis/pseuds/CrimsonSyalis
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a famed model. One day his new neighbor, Yamaguchi Tadashi, moves in and confesses that he's actually a big fan. Oddly enough, Tsukishima finds that his new neighbor seems incredibly adorable and impossibly attractive.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	1. Just a Fan(Tsukiyama) Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First Haikyuu!! fanfiction! Hope you enjoy! \\(o.~)/

Chapter One  
Just a Fan(A Tsukiyama(Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi)Fanfiction)

Tsukishima sat on his couch with a sigh. Work had taken a bit longer that day with his new contract agreement with Male Model Magazine. They had tried so desperately to get the blond model to agree to some nude modeling, but he had refused, like always.

As he opened a can of soda, Tsukishima heard his doorbell ring. ‘That’s odd…’ He thought to himself as he stood to walk towards the entryway of his apartment. Tsukishima looked through the window to the left of his door to see a young man with dark hair and what seemed like hundreds of freckles spotting his face.

“Who is it?” He asked cautiously. For all he knew, it could be some reporter wanting to get a scoop on his recent breakup with his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsuro, the famed owner of a fashion design company. In the end, they had decided they didn’t have strong enough feelings for each other after the messy-haired designer had begun to fall in love with his assistant, a man named Kenma.

“U-um, is this the home of Tsukishima Kei?” The young man outside his door asked. Tsukishima answered hesitantly.

“Who wants to know?” This seemed uncomfortably suspicious.

“My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m a new neighbor, and um, I’m actually a big fan…” The young man nervously scratched the back of his neck. He was actually sort of cute.

Tsukishima grudgingly opened the door. He was quite a bit taller than Yamaguchi. “Hi.”

“Um, I’m a really big fan, and I was wondering if I could maybe just like, shake your hand or something. A-also, I brought you some croquettes, you know, since we’re neighbors now…” The shorter man trailed off, his big eyes staring at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima smiled a bit. This man seemed so cute. The way he nervously looked around. The way his big eyes seemed to catch everything in their depths. “Thanks.”

“Oh, I guess I should have cleared this up already, but um, I probably seem a bit creepy cause I’m just a fan and I just moved nextdoor, but I’m not like, a stalker or anything, I just moved here cause my old apartment got renovated and then I found out you were my neighbor after I moved!” The man stuttered over his words as he spoke.

“Ok.” Tsukishima’s responses were simple, but in his head he was wondering how lucky he was that this man was his new neighbor.

“So, here, I guess.” Yamaguchi held out a small container filled with steam which nearly blocked the sight of the delectable looking croquettes.

Yamaguchi awkwardly turned around after Tsukishima took the box. Tsukishima felt as though it was far too short. Like he wanted to spend more time with his new neighbor. Out of impulse he suddenly shouted “Wait!”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he turned around to face the tall blond. “Um,” This time Tsukishima was the one stuttering. “I thought you said you wanted a handshake?” The excuse was poor, but it worked. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened further and lit up with absolute delight.

He ran back to Tsukishima who held out his hand. Yamaguchi lightly shook his hand with a wide grin on his face. Then he said it was nice meeting him and turned back towards his own apartment.

Tsukishima watched as the young man went through the door to his new apartment, the linger of his soft hand on Tsukishima’s skin. The blond reluctantly turned back to his apartment and returned to his entryway, sinking down to the floor after he closed the door behind him. This was new. He had never felt like this towards anyone before.


	2. Just a Fan(Tsukiyama) Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi gets a visitor at his door as he sits down to eat dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to switch off perspectives in each chapter, which I usually do in most of my fanfcitions so far. \\(^.^)/

Chapter Two  
Just a Fan(A Tsukiyama(Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi)Fanfiction)

Yamaguchi shrank down into a crouch position with his face flushed. ‘Aaaaaaahh! I actually spoke to himmmmm!’ It seemed like his heart was on a rollercoaster as it was beating extremely fast.

He had finally spoken to Tsukishima Kei, his idol. Yamaguchi hadn’t expected to move into the apartment right next to the blond model. It seemed almost uncanny.

His short blond hair, his piercing gaze, the way he stood, it was all so unreal to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was right on the other side of the wall! And Yamaguchi had just given him croquettes! ‘Oh no, what if I messed up when I made them and he gets food poisoning!?’ Yamaguchi short-circuited and prayed to whoever was listening that Tsukishima enjoyed his croquettes and didn’t die from eating them. 

Yamaguchi decided that that was enough freaking out and struggled to regain a normal heartbeat. He hadn’t eaten dinner yet and there were some croquettes leftover from the batch he made for Tsukishima, so he figured he’d eat those. As he sat down to eat the still warm croquettes, Yamaguchi wondered how he’d handle living directly next to a hot blond model with salty attitude and sassy personality. Just thinking about all the possibilities brought a blush to Yamaguchi’s face. 

They could eat hotpot together, or watch movies at one of their apartments, they might even become friends! Or even more! Yamaguchi sighed as he gave himself a reality check. Tsukishima Kei was a famous model, there was absolutely no way he’d want anything to do with a starry-eyed fanboy. ‘Wait, isn’t he gay?’ Yamaguchi recalled. He remembered seeing an article about Tsukishima dating some fashion designer named Kuro Tetsurou or something like that.

Somehow, this new revelation gave an extra spark to the tiny bit of hope Yamaguchi had. If he was gay then maybe… No no no no NO. Yamaguchi sighed. Here he was, eating croquettes and letting his mind wander to the point of wondering if his nextdoor neighbor who happened to be a really hot model was gay and if there was even the slightst possibility that he’d ever fall for a simple fanboy who just happened to be his nextdoor neighbor.

Suddenly there was a small knock at Yamaguchi’s door. He stood saying “Coming!” 

As he opened the door, Yamaguchi nearly had a heart attack. There, standing directly in front of his door, was his new neighbor in all his tall, sassy, handsome glory. Tsukishima pressed his glasses so they rested higher on his nose and shifted his balance awkwardly.

“Here.” The blond held out the small container which Yamaguchi had used to bring the croquettes. “They were pretty good.” Tsukishima averted his gaze as a slight blush crept into his cheeks.

THANK GOD HE’S NOT DEAD. I DIDN’T POISON HIM AFTER ALL! Yamaguchi silently rejoiced in his mind.

“Um, actually there are some leftover from the batch and I was just sitting down to eat. If you want more you’re welcome to come in and eat with me.” Yamaguchi said.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah, sure. Come on in!” Yamaguchi felt as though the universe was smiling upon him as Tsukishima removed his shoes and stepped through his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (~w~) If you haven't read my other fanfictions, I'll just let you know that I'm going to write this after every chapter. :)


	3. Just a Fan(Tsukiyama) Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi begin to get some dinner, but an accident brings some new feelings to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many plans for this fanfiction! (/^.^)\

Chapter Three  
Just a Fan(A Tsukiyama(Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi)Fanfiction)

Tsukishima looked around as he entered Yamaguchi’s apartment. It was impeccably neat for a man living on his own. Not to say that Tsukishima himself wasn’t almost obsessively neat and organized.

Yamaguchi stepped into his kitchen and placed a large plate stacked with croquettes on the table before returning once more to the kitchen. “Um, Tsukishima, would you like water or some wine? I also have orange juice…” Tsukishima smiled. Orange juice. How much more adorable could this freckled man possibly be?

“Orange juice sounds nice.” Somehow Tsukishima’s response made Yamaguchi grin. Yamaguchi pulled a carton of the juice from his fridge and placed it on the counter as he reached for a glass in a cabinet above his head.

A blush rose in Tsukishima’s face as he noticed that Yamaguchi’s stretching of his arm above his head was causing his shirt to ride up a bit on his back, revealing the top of his underwear and the bottom of his back. The blond looked away just in time for Yamaguchi to turn around.

“Oh, I still have to get the rice out…” Yamaguchi mumbled. 

“I’ll help.” Tsukishima said as he stood from his seat. “Don’t want to be a burden.” He walked into the kitchen and Yamaguchi mentioned that the rice was in the fridge.

Tsukishima opened the fridge and reached for a container with rice in it. “FWEH!!”

‘Fweh?’ Tsukishima wondered as he turned to see Yamaguchi drop a glass on the floor with a crash and begin to slip.

Tsukishima immediately wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s torso and pulled him close to his chest. Both hearts were thumping wildly from the scare. “Careful. Don’t step near the glass.” Tsukishima murmured quietly into Yamaguchi’s ear. Yamaguchi jolted a bit. He then nodded.

Tsukishima turned and released the shorter man from his arms and crouched in front of the shattered glass. “I’ll clean it up. Could you go find a broom and dustpan?” He asked Yamaguchi who nodded silently and ran off for a moment before returning with a dustpan and broom.

Tsukishima felt a slight sting on his finger as he slid it against a sharp shard of glass and scoffed at himself. “Oh, you’re bleeding!” Yamaguchi cried. He crouched beside Tsukishima and lifted his finger to his mouth.

Tsukishima blushed deeply as Yamaguchi took his cut finger into his mouth and began to lick the blood away. Suddenly, as Yamaguchi’s tongue curled around the tip of Tsukishima’s finger he seemed to realize what he was doing and immediately released the finger and backed up. “I-I’m so sorry! I figured, um, cause I didn’t want it to get infected or anything, um…” Yamaguchi blushed and attempted to cover his face with his hands, failing miserably at hiding the deep red creeping into his cheeks.

Tsukishima leaned forward and pulled Yamaguchi’s hands away from his embarrassed face, staring deep into his eyes.

He began to lean in before catching himself and backing away suddenly. “We better finish cleaning this up…” He said as he turned his face away, somehow managing to hide his flushed face from the freckled man beside him. 

“Um, yeah.” Yamaguchi replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (Ow^)


	4. Just a Fan(Tsukiyama) Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two neighbors begin to learn more about each other over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't posted in a really long time even though the last time I posted was just a week ago... (^v^)

Chapter Four  
Just a Fan(A Tsukiyama(Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi)Fanfiction)

‘OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG AHHHHH!’ Yamaguchi kept his face as straight as possible as he internally faced a nuclear explosion of emotion. ‘I can’t believe I actually did that!” He thinks to himself as he recalls when he had brought Tsukishima’s finger into his mouth out of pure instinct and begun to lick the blood away. ‘He must think I’m disgusting…’ Yamaguchi thinks to himself.

“I’ll go throw this all away.” Tsukishima said as he stood up with the now glass-filled dustpan, shocking Yamaguchi out of his thoughts. Yamaguchi watched the tall blond walk towards the trash can with a remorseful look on his face. If only he hadn’t done that.

“Thanks by the way.” Tsukishima said as he returned to the panicking young man still sitting on the floor of the kitchen.

“Huh? For what?” Yamaguchi asked, thoroughly confused.

“Um, for licking the blood away…” Tsukishima replied as he turned his head to hide a growing blush.

Yamaguchi blushed a deep red. “Oh, yeah, um, sure…” An awkward silence followed, both men attempting to hide their dark blushes. “A-anyways, we can eat dinner now. I’ll just have to get more glasses down.”

“Let me do it this time. Wouldn’t want you to drop any more of them.” Tsukishima teased playfully. Yamaguchi felt the blood rush to his face once again at the model’s teasing tone and playful eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, Yamaguchi took the bowl of rice from the counter and brought it to the table. Tsukishima joined him a moment later with two full glasses of orange juice.

“So what do you do for a living?” Tsukishima asked as he sat and picked up a croquette from the large plate between himself and Yamaguchi.

‘What!? He actually wants to know about me!? AHH!’ Yamaguchi kept a calm face as he panicked. “Well,” He began. “I actually work for a photography company. That’s actually how I heard about you in the first place.” He looked down at the plate of croquettes.

“Anyways, how did you get into modelling?” He asked the blond.

“Well, my older brother was a model when I was younger, but he didn’t have much publicity or anything. It was more lowkey than being a professional model. He somehow managed to convince me to try modelling and it escalated from there once I started being scouted for magazines and such.” Tsukishima replied.

“You must get along well with your brother then.” Yamaguchi said cheerfully.

Tsukishima shook his head. “Not at all.” He didn’t say anything after that and Yamaguchi took that to mean the model didn’t want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (/o v o)/


	5. Just a Fan(Tsukiyama) Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is surprised when he sees someone he wasn't expecting to at his photo shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this is a long time... (^w^)' Sorry for the wait!

Chapter Five  
Just a Fan(A Tsukiyama(Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi)Fanfiction)

Tsukishima threw himself upon his bed in a slightly dramatic motion. ‘Wow. Why is he so damn cute?’

The blond lay on his bed for a moment. He had left Yamaguchi’s apartment just a few moments before after they had finished eating and cleaning up. He had told Yamaguchi he needed to get a good night’s rest for an early magazine shoot the next day. Yamaguchi had told him that he had work early in the morning as well, and Tsukishima had then returned to his own apartment.

Tsukishima rolled over onto his back before deciding that he probably needed to take a bath before going to bed. The tall blond pulled himself to his feet and proceeded to his bathroom. He began to run a bath and while waiting for the tub to fill drank down a glass of water.

As Tsukishima lay in the warm water of the bath, his mind became filled once more with thoughts of his freckled neighbor. His big eyes, that little piece of hair that stuck up from his head, all the tiny freckles dotting his face, the way he moved when he walked, his adorable smile, and the way he had somehow looked so NOT innocent as he licked the blood from Tsukishima’s finger. Tsukishima could still remember the feeling of Yamaguchi’s tongue swirling around his finger.

Tsukishima jolted out of his daze, sending water leaking over the edge of the tub. He should definitely not be thinking about his new next door neighbor like that. Despite how cute he may be.

The blond model decided that he should just go to sleep to vanquish all of his thoughts of Yamaguchi. Luckily, the freckled man didn’t follow the model into his dreams.

When Tsukishima awoke the next morning, he proceeded to calmly get ready for his photo shoot, washing his face with cold water, combing his hair a bit, and cleaning his glasses before dressing in simple black pants, a collared white shirt with the top two buttons open, and a beige trench coat in the pockets of which he rested his arms as he walked away from his apartment building. The photoshoot wasn’t far from his apartment so he had no reason to have a car drive him. He may as well get some fresh air and a short walk. The sun was slowly but surely warming the city as the blond walked, so Tsukishima carried his coat over his shoulder with one arm. It seemed it would be a peaceful day. Until he arrived at the building for the scheduled photo shoot.

There were a few cameramen, lighting helpers, makeup artists, hair stylists, and managers as well as a few other models in the studio. All of this was an average photoshoot except for one thing. “Tsukishima! You’ll be up in about five minutes!” Tsukishima turned his head to see his manager, Yachi Hitoka, calling to him. And beside her, a young man with a pure grin, freckles, and dark hair with an antenna sticking up from the top of his head.

“AH! Tsu-Tsukishima!”

“Yamaguchi?!” Tsukishima exclaimed, wondering what on earth his new neighbor was doing at the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (@.@)


	6. Just a Fan(Tsukiyama) Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi make an unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to start updating more often. (T^T)

Chapter Six  
Just a Fan(A Tsukiyama(Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi)Fanfiction)

‘Wait, what’s Tsukishima doing here?! Why is he here?! Oh no, did I offend him somehow and he came to complain to my boss?! AH! I can’t believe I offended a model! Not to mention he’s my nextdoor neighbor!’

“I’M VERY SORRY!” Yamaguchi cried as he bowed toward Tsukishima. The best thing to do would be to apologize, he figured.

“Eh? Uh, Yamaguchi? Are you alright? Do you and Tsukishima know each other?” Yachi asked tenderly and carefully.

“Huh. I wasn’t expecting to see you at my workplace.” Tsukishima added as he walked closer to Yamaguchi.

...Workplace?

“I’m one of the models they’re using today. What about you, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima seemed oddly relaxed for someone that Yamaguchi had managed to offend. Wait. Model? OH.

“I’M SORRY I APOLOGIZED OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT!” Yamaguchi cried as he bowed once again, his face burning with embarrassment. How could he forget Tsukishima said he had work today? Agh, Yamaguchi wanted to just run away and hide. Maybe a meteor would fall on him if he was lucky enough to escape this situation like that.

“Jeez, it’s alright. No need to keep saying you’re sorry. You don’t even have anything to apologize for.” Tsukishima spoke calmly, cool and collected as always.

A worker jogged over to them. “Hey are you Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei? You guys need to get ready. The shoot begins soon, and Yamaguchi, you better get your camera set up so you can actually get photos of Tsukishima-San.”

Eh?

EH?

EHHHHHHHHH?!?!

‘I’M GOING TO BE TAKING PHOTOS OF TSUKISHIMA?!’ Yamaguchi was horrified and in awe at the same time. On the one hand, he got to take photos of the person he had idolized for such a long time, THE Tsukishima Kei. On the other hand, HOW WOULD HE EVEN MANAGE TO PROPERLY TAKE PHOTOS IF HE WOULD BE DISTRACTED BY THE IMMACULATE BEAUTY OF THE TSUKISHIMA KEI.

Tsukishima quietly followed behind a makeup artist who led him over to the model preparation stations, while Yamaguchi continued his mental breakdown while fumbling with his camera and other equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (^w^) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Just a Fan(Tsukiyama) Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few issues arise in the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger~ (/OvO)-

Chapter Seven  
Just a Fan(A Tsukiyama(Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi)Fanfiction)

Tsukishima left the makeup station, feeling as though the thin layer of foundation over his skin was incredibly uncomfortable. This was one thing he absolutely despised about his job. The awful feeling of makeup being spread over his skin “Just because it helps the photo quality” as he had been told countless times. He was well aware that his skin had practically no blemishes, and when he had first started out, the very idea of makeup, such a foreign object completely composed of nothing but chemicals and artificial substances even touching his skin had done nothing but disgust him.

Wearing the outfits was fine, as long as they weren’t uncomfortable or embarrassing. Once, he had a contract with a foreign company from Italy, and the outfits would be stained into his memory and nightmares for the rest of Tsukishima’s life. Way too much skin. Way too much color. Or way too much design. Sometimes all three. Luckily, this time his first outfit was a suit, a dark green vest over a black blouse which was tucked into dress pants, accompanied by a subtle black belt, and a beige coat and shoes. Not as bad as some of the other outfits he’d been forced into.

The model made his way over to the screen area, waiting on standby while the photographer, his new neighbor, Yamaguchi Tadashi, fumbled with a camera and all the accompanying items including lenses and lighting. The rest of the crew scrambled about, ushering other models to stations, dressing rooms, or other screens. A group of workers were working on the lighting over the modelling area when a loud screeching noise could be heard up in the rafters. Everyone glanced up in fearful anticipation, wondering what had caused the painfully loud noise.

“Hey, could someone head up and check that out?” A lighting director asked, nervously glancing at the workers. One of the workers shouted out while raising a hand that he would head up to the balcony above the lighting set up in a moment. Everyone breathed a short sigh of relief while the worker made his way over to the stairs.

“Um, are you ready, Tsukishima?” Yachi asked, her typical nervous tone in her question.

“Isn’t it the station workers’ jobs to make sure I’m ready? Afterall, they’re the ones who take care of the makeup and dressing.” Tsukishima replied, keeping a bland expression as he waited.

“I...I guess that’s right…” It was clear that it had been one of Yachi’s common attempts at conversation. The model and his manager did get along quite well usually, but they seemed like an odd pair of acquaintances, often standing together in a silence that was clearly awkward on Yachi’s part, but comfortably ignorant on Tsukishima’s part.

The screeching was once again heard from the top lighting system. Everyone glanced up once again, though this time there wasn’t any fear in their eyes as they all understood that the issue was being dealt with, whatever it was. “Hey, it looks like one of the lights is a bit loose. One of the hinges probably just shifted a bit. I’m gonna try to replace it, but it might make some more screeching noises!” The worker who had previously gone up called out to everyone below him. The lighting director gave him the go-ahead, a thumbs up.

An irritating noise continued to echo, as the worker attempted to replace the hinge. Yamaguchi visibly cringed as the screeching rang out through the building, his eyes squinting shut and his nose scrunching at each noise. Tsukishima held back a bit of laughter at how adorable his face was when he flinched like that.

A loud clang invertebrates around, different from the other noises, and everyone looked up in curiosity once again, but their expressions quickly changed to fear. “HEY, WATCH OUT! FALLING LIGHT!”

Yamaguchi’s face turned upwards in utter horror, as the heavy light fell down towards him from the rafters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ~(*w*)~ Ahaha, sorry for putting baby Yams in peril! (^.^)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (^.^) If possible, I'd really appreciate if you left a comment or something to tell me what you thought of this fanfiction! (*w*)


End file.
